


The Ties That Bind Us

by bluestuffeh



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 19:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13841694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluestuffeh/pseuds/bluestuffeh
Summary: Shermie comes home for the twins’ birthday, but learns about some events that took place way before he got there.





	1. Chapter 1

The place looked the same as when he left it. The display of cheap items and old “Pines Pawns” sign looked as though time had stood still since the day he left to go on his own and start his own life. The early morning sun bathed the shop with golden rays, making it look as though this place had been here for centuries.

Shermie Pines knew better though, and if it were not for a certain pair of twins whom birthday was coming up tomorrow, he wouldn’t be standing at the front door after his week-long drive from his shared apartment back home. In all honesty, he hated this place. Not because the place reminded him of things he’d rather forget, but more so because a particularly “unimpressive” denizen resided here. The one man who never seemed pleased by the decisions he made.

But life is life, and he still had family here that still mattered to him. So, after a few knocks on the front door, the sounds of high heels on wooden floors could heard making their way towards the door. It opened to reveal a woman wearing (probably) too much make-up and her signature red dress, brandishing a smile on her face at the sight of him.

“Shermie!”

Before he knew it, his ma had him enveloped in a hug (with surprising strength given her thin arms). She released him and had proceeded to pepper his cheeks with small kisses.

“How have you been sweetie? When did you arrive in New Jersey? How’s Elizabeth been? Are you two married yet? Am I gonna be a grandma?!?” she says with little to no pause in between. Excitement would be an understatement to how she asked her last question.

“Whoa, whoa take it easy there ma,” Yeesh, he expected something like this to happen, but not right off the bat. “I just got here yesterday, but had to stay the night at a motel cause its been a long drive from back home to here. Are you really in that much of a rush to be a grandma yet?” He’s been back for no more than a minute and he’s already feeling like this was gonna be a long week, full of questions he’d rather not answer and talks that probably involved when he was gonna start a family of his own. He just kinda new it was bound to happen.

“Of course I want grandchildren! It’s the greatest gift a woman my age would love ta hear!” She says enthusiastically, but then catches on to what he said and exclaims with a gasp “You drove all the way here?!?”

“Uh, yeah? Liz and I thought it’d be cheaper if I just drove here, since we ain’t making too much money as it is, and bills are a thing I got now. It’s really all right ma, I saved up enough money and honestly I wouldn’t want to miss out on another important event as it is.”

Ma eyed him with confusion as she asked, “What are you talking about?”

“You know what day it is tomorrow right? It’s gonna be Stan and Ford’s birthday. I wanted to be here since I couldn’t make it to their graduation last month. Felt like I kinda owed it to them to at least be here when they turn eighteen. Gotta make sure they don’t do anything too stupid with their new rights as young adults eh?” he said with a bit of humour and an awkward chuckle to boot. True, Stan was more likely to take his new privileges and do something reckless, but he could at least be there with him to make sure it didn’t end badly like that time he tried to keep a pet squirrel in the house. The thought sent a chill down his spine as he recalled the squirrel jumping out at him as he took a shower. Never again.

Ma suddenly turned silent and had the look of someone who just heard terrible news. This made him a bit of concern. “Is something the matter?” he asked, hiding the concern she was giving him.

She didn’t day anything for a couple more seconds and then seemed to have caught herself staring at him. She quickly changed her expression to the smile she had before. “No no! Everything is fine! Come in, you must be tired of that long drive here and I’m sure your father will be glad to see his son is home.” Shermie couldn’t hide the smirk that formed as he replied “Yeah, I’m very sure he’ll be glad to see me.”

With his ma guiding him in, he took off his jacket and hung it by the old hanger that’s been there for as long as he could remember. What was with that look she had earlier? It was kind of weird of her to change so quickly. Guess he could pry some more later after he got settled in.

The place didn’t seem to change as much as he though it would. The smell of shop tended to make the place seem old and worn but was mixed with the sweeter smell of floor cleaner and breakfast from earlier. Things were generally more or less organized on the shelves and book cases, which brought back memories of a time when two little boys used to run around chasing pretend monsters, leaving a mess in their wake. Good times, until he, being the “responsible” older brother, had to clean up after them.

Going to the living room he spotted an unimpressive lump sitting in front of the tv, still wearing a hat and shades that failed to hide his aging features. “Filbrick, our boy is home!” ma announced as she made her way to his side.

“Hmm?” He grunted with his back still turned to Shermie. “What did you say?” he says uncaringly.

“Our son is home honey.” She says with warmth in her voice.

“What are you talking about, Stanford’s upstairs. Ain’t got no other son around here. Unless you’re talking about him, then I guess I better teach him a lesson on listening when I say he’s not welcomed back in this household.” Filbrick says, in a very threatening tone.

“Filbrick Pines!” ma says, shocked. “Can we please not bring that up right now, Shermie just got here. Could we discuss this another time?” she pleaded. Her expression shifted back the look she had earlier and that only fueled Shermie’s concern of what Filbrick mean by his words.

“What do you mean ‘not welcomed back’ pops?” He didn’t know what was going on and it began to eat at him until he could feel his nerves creeping up on him.

“Oh, it’s you. What are ya doing here boy? Thought you were making a life of your own with that woman. She ditched ya already and took all the valuables? Well you ain’t getting no help from me.” Filbrick couldn’t have said it any more ridiculing and it was making Shermie angry.

“That’s none of your business and let me repeat myself, who were you talking about just now. Who’s not allowed to come back?!?” He couldn’t seem to hide the anger that was boiling deep inside him. It seemed his pops always knew just how to push his buttons the right way and that just reminded him of how much he hated this place.

“You didn’t hear? That freeloader of a brother of yours Stanley ain’t around here anymore and I say good riddance. He cost us potential millions, so he has to pay the price. Don’t need nobody who can’t take care of himself in this household.”

Shermie couldn’t believe what he just heard. Stanley got kicked out, and he’s only just hearing about this now. “When did this happen?” he asks flatly, fists clenched by his sides. “Where is he? Filbrick, where is my brother?”

It was as if gravity had intensified all around him. The sudden weight of the news, news that nobody apparently felt was important enough for him to know, made him feel to many things all at once. Anger, obliviously, that his father basically disowned his brother. But also, betrayal that his ma could greet him so happily, knowing what this man did and still having the audacity to treat him with undeserved love. Sadness could come later, but right now he felt it would only get in the way of one thing he really wanted to do right now.

Filbrick stood and finally turned around, looking him in the eyes through shades, replies “Does it matter? It’s not like he was doing anything worthwhile anyway and if you ask me, he was never gonna amount to anything. The only thing he’s good at is bringing down someone with real potential. Or should I say, had real potential. Don’t believe me? Cause all you need to do is go upstairs and see for yourself.” With this he finished with a slight grin, arms folded over his chest.

Shermie was about ready to explode until he remembered Stanford. God, how was he taking all this? He turned and left for the staircase leading to his brothers shared room, leaving behind a satisfied Filbrick and near-broken mother.

…

Standing in front of the twins’ bedroom door, Shermie knocked on the door quietly until he heard the familiar voice say, “Come in.”

Opening the door, the changes were apparent. The side of the room that belonged to Stanford was relatively the same save for a few more books and paper strewn about on the floor. The other side, however, was uncharacteristically barren. The sheets on the once used bed were gone, along with the posters and usual mess that used to always persist. It left Shermie feeling uncomfortably empty and it was not made better by the sight of Stanford sitting by his desk in his usual sweater, with what seemed to be piles of brochures displayed before him.

“Stanford?” He said in almost a whisper. This caused Ford to turn around and face him. “Shermie? What are you doing here? I thought you were living on the other side of the country.” Sherm notice the bags under his eyes, as if he had just spent all night studying for a test (as he has done many times before).

“And miss out on your birthday, yeah, that’s not happenin’.” It was probably best to broach the whole ‘Stanley got kicked out’ topic gently with how fragile Ford looked now. He seemed to have a lot on his mind and opening with ‘So Stanley’s gone’ probably wasn’t smart.

“Oh, is that so.” Ford looked as though he could care less, which gave Sherm the thought that this talk was not gonna be easy.

“Yeah, left around five days ago. Was one hell of a long drive that’s for sure. Got into town this morning and- “

“Stanley’s gone.” He says bluntly.

Well, leave it to Ford to get to the point of things.

“Uh, yeah. Care to explain what the fuck is going on around here?” Two can play at this game Ford. Guess gentle ain’t gonna cut it today.

“What’s there to get? Stan messed up and now he’s gone. Serves him right for what he cost me.” his voice raising ever slightly, “He only ever cared about himself and what he wants. Never about what I wanted to do with my life. Not about the things I could have potentially done had he not ruined my one chance at my dream school. It was always about him and he now got what he had coming!” At this point Ford was yelling, loud enough that if someone was walking by the building they’d probably hear him.

Sherm, who tried to have patience with his younger brother, had heard enough. He closed the distance between them in an instant and had Ford pinned to his chair by the shoulders, so close to him that he could see every detail of his face. Ford continues to glare at him, but also showing a hint of fear, probably from not knowing what Shermie was going to do with him.

“Do you even hear yourself right now? How can you say such things to the one person who grew up with you side by side, defended you against Crampelter and the others who mocked you for your extra fingers, and always looked up to you?” Sherm could feel tears start to prick at the corners of his eyes, “I could give less fucks right now about what he did. All I know is that he’s out there, probably by himself with little to no money for basic needs and all you’re doing is holding on to some grudge and feeling sorry for yourself!” The anger that Ford harboured seemed to fade by his words, which at least showed Sherm that he was getting through to him.

“Now Ford,” Sherm says more softly,”you know I’m not as close to Stan as you are. Both of you were two peas in a pod growing up and if I’m feeling like this right now, I can only hope that you feel the same way.” Sherm loosened his hold on Ford, allowing him to sit upright more but not letting go of the momentum he built up. “You can stay here and go on with your life knowing Stanley is out there on his own, or you can help me by telling me everything you know about what happened.”

Ford, who at this point was quiet and on the brink of tears himself, spoke quietly, “It’s my fault isn’t it?”

This threw Sherm for a loop. “What are you saying?”

He continues, “It’s my fault that Stan is gone. He was looking at me for help and I shut him out. I could’ve stood up for him, could’ve done something, anything. But I turned my back to him and now he’s gone.” Tears were beginning to fall down his face, which he quickly tries to cover with his hands. “He’s gone Sherm, and he’s never coming back!” he says, sniffling.

“Oh Ford…” Sherm always hated seeing Ford like this, and Stan as well for that matter. It always seemed to hit a soft spot in him that made him naturally want to comfort them in any way he could. Though right now, he didn’t think that there was much he could do now except help Ford by talking this through.

Sherm knelt down so that he could be at eye level with Ford, “Hey, it’s gonna be ok Stanford. I’m sorry you feel like it’s your fault, but I have to be honest with you. Crying over ‘what ifs’ ain’t gonna fix this problem, and this is a problem. You can’t keep blaming yourself, it only hurts you and frankly, it hurts me to see you like this. Now, I’m not sure how to solve this on my own so I’m gonna need your help if we’re gonna get him back, ok?”

Ford looks at him, eyes pink and nose a bit runny (he really should rest, shouldn’t he?) and says “You’re gonna get him back? How?”

Sherm, releasing his hold him, gives him a small smile. “Yeah, I’m gonna get him back, but if I’m gonna get anywhere soon I gotta know what happened first, so will you help me?” He hopes he came off confident, cause he is making on hell of a claim right now.

The look in Fords’ eyes showed Sherm that he was giving him hope, something that he seemed to lack for a very long time, and that scared Sherm. It meant that he better make good on his claims, cause he’s sure that it wouldn’t take much to shatter what hope he gave him in this moment.

“Yeah,” Ford says, full of determination, “I’ll help. Shermie, let’s get him back home. Here’s what happened. Around two month ago at the science fair our school was holding…”

…

Sherm was many things, but stupid wasn’t one of them (or at least he hoped) and this whole situation was stupid. Yeah, he could sympathize for Ford at missing his chance to go to some fancy school out west and possibly getting some fancy degree in whatever, but at the same time he believed in tough love, so if he had to give it to Ford, then so be it.

He hated having to resort to this kind of method though. It reminded him of how tough their pops had been to them growing up and it felt wrong to walk in the same footsteps as him. Though to call what he gave as “tough love” implied that there was love to begin with, and that’s just insulting the saying. Guess that’s why they never got along this whole time. Well that and he made his choices long ago.

Guess it's time to try and fix this mess his family made, cause right now everyone is either too emotionally broken, or have no emotions at all.

Oh Shermie, why’d you have to be so caring?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherm likes to think he's a nice guy…most of the time.

“Come meet your baby brothers Shermie!” Ma whispered excitedly.

It was about early morning when he was finally allowed to enter the room where his mother stayed. He’d spent the night at the hospital because Pops thought it’d be a waste of money to hire a babysitter to look after him for one day.

Not that Shermie minded or anything, the hospital provided a little playpen area for kids to draw or read books. He didn’t spend too much time there, though, since he had other things to distract himself with.

Things such as the fact he was gonna be a big brother! And not just to one sibling, but two!

He felt so happy that he was not gonna be alone anymore in the house. Being an only child was not as fun as his classmates thought it was. Sure, your parents could spoil you since you were the only child in the family, but he doubted many of them had a father like his Pops. A father who didn’t spend money on “useless” and “mind-numbing” toys, toys that would apparently get in the way of his schoolwork and studying. Well, right now Sherm could care less about it as he walked across the room to where his Ma lay, cradling one baby in each arm.

“What’s their names?” he asked, looking in awe at how small the babies were, little tuffs of hair sticking out through bundles of blankets that encased them.

“His name” gesturing to the baby on her left “is Stanley, and his name” to the right “is Stanford. They’re twins Shermie.” She says smiling.

He looked between them and honestly, was a little confused. “How do you know who is who if they are twins?” he asked curiously, “What if you didn’t look at who you picked, and thought Stanley was Stanford, or the other way around?” This concerned him very much. He didn’t want to get them mixed up and if he was gonna be a big brother, he should know these things.

“Well,” she says,” there is one way to tell them apart.” She carefully took the arm that was holding Stanford and moved the blanket from Stanley so that his hand stood out, Shermie again confused at what she was doing, until she did the same thing with Stanford, showing him both their hands.

“He has six fingers!” He nearly shouted out.

“Shhh!” She shushed, “You’ll wake them up if you keep that up. Yes Shermie, Stanford has six fingers, and isn’t he wonderful?” She looked down at the pair of twins in her arms, smiling at how they both slept silently against her.

Shermie reached out to touch Stanford’s hand, feeling the softness of his skin and the extra digit carefully. He did the same thing with Stanley, who had the same softness, but slightly smaller hand. Shermie loved them both immediately and thought of how cool it was gonna be when they were older. They would have lots of fun and Shermie could teach them that cool disappearing coin trick Ma taught him when she and him played together. He was gonna show them lots of other things too. Everything was gonna be great!

…

“Do you have a picture of him that I could take with me?” Sherm asked as he was about to head out the door.

He had spent the night in his old room planning on how he was going to go about this. So Stan had been kicked out about two months before he showed up, which meant that there was a chance he could still be around New Jersey if he hadn’t already left yet. That’s great, except for the fact this was Stan he was talking about and he owned a car. How did he even get a car in the first place? Was he that disconnected with the twins that he didn’t know things like how he even got a car?

Maybe, this was partly his fault too. He had so much going on in his life that he didn’t think to make the time to see how things were back at home. With work, Liz, and the possibility of a new job on the way, family kinda got pushed to the back of his mind.

“Here” Ford said handing him a photo.

Shermie glanced at the photo. It was Stan, in his boxing attire, wearing the medal he won from the boxing tournament. He had bruises all over his body and face, but he was also smiling, clearly proud of himself. Shermie smiled.

“What a day that was.” Shermie said fondly. “He wouldn’t stop talking about it for weeks. Remember how wore that medal everywhere he went? I swear he even showered with it on.”

“He probably did. Wouldn’t put it past him to do something as foolish as that.” Ford says, looking away from the photo. “It meant a lot to him winning that award.”

Shermie, putting the photo in his jacket pocket, places a hand on Fords shoulder. “We’re gonna get him back. Now don’t you get all teary eyed on me, cause’ you know it’s my weakness.” He says, giving the best reassuring face he could muster.

“You really haven’t changed, have you Shermie?” a small smile forming as he says this. “Still trying to look out for us even when we’re becoming adults.”

“Young adults more like it,” Sherm corrects, “and what of it? Can’t a guy care about his baby bros now and then? I may not be a lawyer or whatever, but I’m pretty sure it’s not against the law to care as much as I do. Unless times have changed, and I’m a wanted criminal without even knowing it.”

“No, you’re good” Ford, now smiling, says. “Good luck out there, since you begrudgingly insist that I stay here.”

“Well, I mean what I say. You’re not in the best condition to be going around asking about him, and if school taught me anything, it’s that rest is an important part of growth and recovery.”

“I slept just fine thank you very much.” Ford says defensively.

“Did you?” Shermie knows he’s right, and that seems to put Ford in an irritated mood.  
“…Fine. Just, make sure you tell me everything that happens when you come back. And if you do happen to find him…tell him I’m sorry for what I did.” Ford says, guilt clearly coming though in the words he spoke.

“Stanford, when I find him, you’ll be able to tell him that yourself so don’t worry about it. Now go relax, don’t need to worry about you too while I’m doing this.” Shermie says as he leaves the house and Ford behind. He opens the car door, gets in his seat, and prepares for what will be a long, stressful day.

…

“Ok, why aren’t we in the water yet?” An annoyed Shermie says, standing tall among the twin boys who are currently sitting on the sand in front of him.

His Ma insisted that he took the boys to the beach since it was such a hot day, and if that wasn’t already annoying enough she gave him some money as an incentive to get himself and the twins something to eat for when they were done.

“Cause were not going without Ford, duh.” Says Stan so matter-of-factly, like Sherm was dumb enough to not know. While he and Stan were already in their swimwear, ford still had his shirt and shoes on, looking uncomfortable as he glanced at the water.

“Why are you not ready yet? You do realize the whole point of coming to the beach on such a nice, hot day is to, you know, maybe swim?” Shermie says, indicating the water with his thumb.

“I’m not going.” He states. “You two can go but I’m gonna stay here if you don’t mind. I just don’t feel up for it.” Ford brings his knees up to his chest and murmurs into it, “I don’t want to take my shoes.”

“Ford, is this about what Crampelter said about your feet?” he says irritated, brows furrowed, and arms crossed.

“Wait, what happened?”

“It’s nothing Shermie. Stan can you cut it out, I don’t want to go swim. Just go already.” Ford hugs his knees a bit tighter, as if to hide from the situation he was put in.

“Well now I have to know what happened. Stan, spill it, cause’ you know I won’t stop asking until I get what I want to hear.”

Stan, looking at Ford, turns to Shermie and explains everything that had happened the last time he and Ford came to the beach. They had apparently been working on that boat they found a couple weeks ago when Crampelter and his crew came up (as usual as Stan puts it) to make fun of him and Ford. Except this time, Crampelter saw Fords’ feet and mentioned something along the lines of his feet being freakier than his hands. Stan also mentions how he tried to punch Crampelter in the face, but he and the others got away laughing cause’ they were, as he put it, wimps who like to talk big.

After Stan is done, Sherm’s positive that he’s gonna do something to this Crampelter kid by then end of the day. Probably not anything extreme, but that kid might be missing some wheels on that bike of his. A little revenge never hurt anyone right?

Besides that, he feels upset. Upset because first off Fords’ feet, which also happen to have an extra toe on each foot, was to him nothing to be ashamed about and secondly, his brothers were being harassed, and from the sounds of it often enough too.

“Why didn’t any of you to tell me about this? Or anyone for that matter? You know me, I could have done something to help. I’m not just another lazy fat guy you know.” Shermie says, raising an eyebrow.

Stan and Ford both gaze at the ground, so Sherm does what he does best. Teach a good, stern lesson to two knuckleheads who can’t seem to avoid trouble wherever they go.

“Stan, that was good of you to stand up to them, but you know that you could have gotten yourself hurt. And Ford,” he crouches down to him, lifting his chin up so Ford looks at him in the eyes, “there is nothing to feel embarrassed or shameful about. You’re you, six fingers and toes in all, and if anyone wants to give you trouble about it, screw em’.”

Both boys gave a gasp at his words, causing him to grin. “What? I’m just being honest, and don’t act like you haven’t heard worse from Pops.”

Stan, clutching Ford shoulders, smiles wide. “Yeah, screw em’! They don’t know anything about how cool and smart you are Sixer!” Ford smiles back at his words and releases his hold on his legs. Sherm noticed that “Sixer” seemed to be a new nickname that Stan liked to call Ford, and it was kinda cute if he had to be honest. Though he really should try not to be a bad influence on them. They are still kids after all.

“Ok, hows about we don’t repeat what I say and get back to the whole topic of swimming? I’m all for scolding you two for how reckless you can be, but I’m sweating like a pig here and that water is looking pretty good right now. What do ya say Ford?” says Sherm.

“Sounds like a great plan.” He says, happily.

“Sweet!” Stan says as he hurries off towards the, most likely, cool water. “Don’t take too long Sixer, I wanna get a good swim before we head out to eat!”

As Sherm was about to out to meet Stan, he feels a tug on his hand.

“Hey Shermie,” Ford says quietly,” thanks for what you said, about my hands and stuff.”

Sherm, looks down at Ford and smiles. “No problem, always happy to help wherever I can. Just make sure you tell someone next time. Don’t want anything bad to happen to you two dorks when you’re out there.”

“I will” Ford says, shoes and shirt discarded on the sandbar. Ford heads out towards the water, looking much happier than he did ten-fifteen minutes ago.

But sadly, the little nerd forgot something. “You might want to take off your glasses too.” He says casually.

Ford, feeling his face, turns a shade of pink.

“Oh, right.”

…

“Are you sure he hasn’t been here?” Sherm asks, a little too desperate than how he wanted.

“Honey, for the last time, if I saw this boy come by I’d have told you by now.” The woman behind the desk says, looking bored by their conversation. “Have you checked any other shelter around the area, or tried the police?”

“I’ve tried ma’am, they haven’t seen him either.” Sherm had searched the surrounding area all morning and afternoon, to no avail. He was sure that Stan would have stopped at one of these kinds of places to rest. But then, Stan was about as stubborn as anyone could get, to the point that he could care less about the trouble he got himself into. Though this time it wasn’t completely his fault.

Thanks Pops.

“In that case, why don’t you go to the police and file a missing persons report? Sounds more useful than what you’ve been doing. Now if you’ll excuse me,” she says, standing up, “I have places to be.”

She walks past Shermie to the front door, leaving him dumbfounded as he held the picture in his hand. That’s the fourth time he was given that answer or something similar to it.

Go to the police? Yeah, like that’s gonna happen. At best they’d say they would keep an eye out for him, but nothing would get done. Sherm knew that by the time they made some effort to look for him, their chances of finding him would be close to zero.

Unless…they happen to find a body…

Nope. Stan is still out there. Can’t start down that path of thinking. Won’t lead to anyway good. Just keep going Sherm, you’re doing this for them! Your dumb, troublesome brothers who are currently needing help from their big brother! Again! Ha ha!

…Ok, he really needs to go do something, he’s starting to talk to himself. Is it considering talking to yourself if you are thinking of this in your head?

“heh, who knows Sherm.” He says, smiling to himself when really all he wants to do is be anywhere else other than this situation. He wished Liz was here to give him a hug. He could really go for one right about now.

Where to go next, the big question of the day. Would have been if he hadn’t already asked that question three time earlier in the day. So, case in point, shelters are a bust. If the police had found him, they’d have sent word to Ma and Pops by now, but it seems no one knew his whereabouts since he left.

Ugh. Did Stan even have any other friends other than Ford? He never saw him hang out with anyone other than Ford up until-

Sherm suddenly perks up, remembering a conversation he had with Stan a few years back. He smiles, genuinely, as he puts the photo back in his pocket and bolts back to his car, not caring about the fact the woman who had left him jumps in shock as he rushes by her.

“Ima coming Stan.” he says, full of determination.

…

There is a knock on his door as Shermie puts down his book “To Kill A Mockingbird”, a gift from Liz for his birthday they spent together last Winter. He heads towards to door to find Stan, looking suspicious as ever as he smiles, both hands behind his back, wearing his usual white shirt, blue jeans combo.

“What do you want?” Shermie says.

“Woah, no need to be direct Sherm.” Stan says, still smiling and holding up his hands in surrender. “Just came by to ask for a favour.”

“You, asking me for a favour? Since when?” Sherm asks curiously. Growing up with Stan and Ford had shown Sherm that they seemed to rely on each other when they had problems. Stan would get help from Ford for homework (if “get help” meant “copy everything your brother wrote”) and Ford would have Stan when things got rough at school. Though he didn’t really ask for help, as much as it being Stan beating the crap out of anyone who dared make fun of Ford and Ford then scolding (but not really) Stan for doing that. It still bugs him that after all these years the bullying hasn’t stopped, but at least Sherm knew he could take comfort in knowing they had each other when things got ugly.

“Come on Sherm, don’t be like that. It’s nothing serious,” Stan says happily. “I just maybe came by to ask if you could, ya know, teachmehowtodrive” he says quickly, making Sherm blink with confusion.

“Come again?” Sherm asks.

“I’m asking if you could teach me how to drive” Stan says, this time saying each word slowly, looking less confident as he finishes what he has to say.

“Why do you want that?” Sherm asks, questioning where this was coming from.

“Can you stop with the questions already?!? Yeesh, it’s like I’m being interrogated over here!” Stan says frustrated, looking like he’s about to storm off right the and there. “Since you wanna be so nosy about, I was thinking that since I’m gonna be sixteen next year that I get a head start on this driving thing. And before you ask, I did ask Ford for advice, and all he did was recommend some driver’s manual” he says with emphasized air quotations “like reading’s gonna make me a better driver.”

“I mean, he’s not completely wrong though.” Sherm says, which just makes Stan look more irritated as he crosses his arms. “Part of driving is knowing the basic rules of the road,”

“What is there to get? I know my stuff already! Green means go, and yellow means go faster, right?!?” Stan says very defensively.

Shermie is just lost to how his brother could be so childish at times. The cuteness he once had did not carry as he aged. “I pray to God you don’t actually think that. Whoever taught you how street lights worked needs to go back to drivers ed. And you still haven’t answered my question. Why do you care about driving all of a sudden? You don’t even own a car.”

Stan shifts from side to side, looking uncomfortable as he scratches the back of his head, cheeks turning a shade of pink. “Uh, can we talk in your room, please?”

Wow, it must be important if he used the “p” word.

“Ok?” Sherm says, moving aside to let Stan enter the room. As he walks by, Sherm smells the stench of sweat radiating off him. Gotta love puberty, Sherm thinks to himself sarcastically.

Stan takes a seat on Sherm’s bed while Sherm takes the chair by his desk. “Ready whenever you are.” Sherm says.

“Do you remember last month, when I went out to go see that movie “Grandpa the Kid”?”

Sherm tries to recall how last month went, but all he could think of was all grocery items he had to scan at his job at the market. “Nope. Doesn’t ring a bell.” He says.

“Well, the movie part’s not important. What I’m talking about is what happened outside the theatre. I was standing in line with a buncha’ other people when some sleazy guy tried to snatch some lady’s purse right behind me. So, me being the tough guy I am, helps her out by giving the dick a good left hook,” Stan says with an actual left hook,” right in the kisser. Left him with a few less teeth and a shiner to boot.” He grins fiercely. “And wouldn’t you know it, the lady turned out to be Carla McCorkle. Babe gave me a kiss on the cheek for being her knight in shining armour and ever since then we’ve been hitting it off swell.” Stan says dreamily.

“Wow, that’s some story you got there.” Shermie exclaims. “So, at what part does this tie into you driving?

Stan glares at Sherm, arms flung in the air. “Have you been listening?!? I’m dating Carla McCorkle, the most popular, prettiest girl in all of high school! What does it say about me if I can’t drive and take her around town?”

Huh, now it all makes sense, kinda.

“Let me get this straight,” Sherm says, “you want me to teach you, so you could impress this Carla girl and everyone at your school. Don’t you think that’s a bit much?”

“No.” Stan states. “I want to do this, and if you don’t wanna help, then there’s no reason for us to keep talking.” Stan gets up and is about to head out when he is stopped by Sherm’s grasp.

“Let go of me Sherm”

“No, you need to hear me out. I’m sorry.” He says, trying to convey his concern through his words. “It’s just, I don’t want you to think that driving will change how people see you. I don’t want you to be used for rides and for other people’s joy.”

Stan shakes his wrist, forcing Sherm to let go. “You don’t get it. I’m not doing this cause’ I want to be liked, I could give less fucks bout’ how they see me. I want to do this for her, so that if she ever needs me, I could be there for her. You should know what I’m talking about Sherm. I mean look at you!” He says, waving an arm over the books on his desk. “You never used to care about reading until you started dating Liz. Ever since she came into the picture, you spend all morning reading sappy books and talk about her to Ma all the time.” He says, anger fading as he spoke.

Sherm stood there, taking in what Stan said. He did read more than he normally would, but that’s not because he wanted to impress her, right? And Ma was always so curious about how they were doing when he got a letter from her telling him how she was, and how she was thinking of him and couldn’t wait to see him again for her birthday. Then he would write back, telling her how much he missed her and how the book he read was this or that and how she would reply all giddy and adorable, surprised he read the books she loved.

Dear God, he was a love-struck fool now wasn’t he?

“Stan, as much as I hate to admit, you’re right.” Sherm says. “I’m heads over heels for her and would do anything to make her happy. So, that being said, I’ve made up my mind. If you want me to teach you, then sure, why the hell not?” Stan smiles, pumping his fists in the air.

“YES! You da man Sherm!” he says excitedly.

“But,” Sherm warns, “on one condition. You have to take everything I say seriously. If I say buckle up, you buckle up. If I say don’t put your feet on the dashboard you…?” Sherm rolls his hand, encouraging Stan.

“…don’t put my feet on the dashboard?” He finishes.

“Exactly. Now go get changed and meet me by the car. And bring your glasses.”

“What? But I look like a nerd in them!” Stan exclaims.

“Don’t care, you can’t drive if you can’t see shit, so get used to it. And what did I say about taking me seriously?” Sherm repeats. 

“Fine, you da boss, boss.” Stan says giving Sherm a mock salute.

Stan is about to leave when a thought comes to Sherm. “Hey Stan, one last thing.

Stan sighs as he turns around “What now?”

“Grandpa the Kid? Seriously?” he asks, smiling.

Stan replies with a resounding flip of the finger, leaving Sherm laughing as he gets ready to show Stan the ropes of the road.

…

The sun shines dimly as Sherm walks up the steps of the house. He rings the doorbell and waits. When no one comes by, he rings again, putting his hands in his pockets as a cool breeze sweeps through him. The sounds of steps approach as the locks are removed from the door. A woman, wearing bell-bottoms and a pink blouse that left little to the imagination. The smell of incense drifted out, making Sherm step back one step to get away from the strong odor.

“Can I help you mister…?” Carla asks.

Gaining his composure, Sherm takes out the photo from his pocket. “Sherm. The name’s Sherm. Your Carla, correct?”

“That’s me.” She says, looking more bored by the second.

“Look, I’m gonna be blunt. Have you seen Stanley around here recently?” He says, showing her the picture. “He’s been missing for the past two months and I’ve been looking all over for him. Has he been by here?

Carla leans in to look at the photo. “Stanley Pines? Yeah, that shmook’s been here. Last I saw him was crying about how he got kicked out or somethin’. Gave this sob story about his brother leaving him to dry.” She says, her attention apparently more focused on her nails, as if they were getting dull just by standing there.

Sherm was beginning to lose his patience. “Do you know where he is?”

“No and why should I care? Me and him are through. I don’t need a man who has that much baggage on his shoulders. So if you don’t mind, I’m gonna head back inside Mr. Sherm. Have a nice day.” She says cheerfully.

Before she could close the door, Sherm puts his foot out, forcing the door open and startling Carla in the process. “What did you do to him?” He asks, coldly.

Carla, sensing the anger coming off of Shermie, calls for help. “Thistle! Baby I need your help!”

So that’s what happened. “You left Stan for another man, even after he did so much for you?!? How can you even sleep knowing he could be hurt or worse right now?!?” Any restraint Sherm had was gone by now.

A man appeared in front of Shermie, reeking of incense and looked as though he hadn’t showered in ages. He steps in front of Carla to face Sherm.

“Back off man or I’m calling the police.” He says

“I’m leaving, and you don’t have to worry about seeing me again. I’ve got nothing to say to you anymore” he directs as Carla, who is hiding behind the man named Thistle. Who the hell names their kid Thistle?

Shermie heads back to his car and is on the road again before he knows it. He drives by the neighborhood, the sun glaring in his eyes as it sets in the horizon. Sherm is at a lost for thought on what to do next. Any place he thought would help have failed to bring him closer to finding his brother, and the day was getting late. He was driving on autopilot, so he didn’t notice when he arrived at the beach, the same one he took his brothers so many years ago.

Sherm steps out of the car and walks along the sandbar. Finding a spot, he sits down and stares out into the water, letting his thoughts drift back to the old days. He recalls himself swimming, showing the boys how to float in the deeper parts of the water, and how they would grab onto him for support when they began to tire out. Stan would be the first to learn it, and Ford would follow suit. That’s how it has always been. Them together, learning together and above all, having each other.

How could things get so fucked up so fast? 

Sherm stays for a few more minutes until he starts to feel the chill seep into his bones. He gets up and heads back to his car to end for the day and head back home.

How was he gonna face Ford now?


End file.
